


Getting Hoxton back

by 4ever_yours2



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok everyone!" Bane's voice echoed around the safe house from the intercom on the kitchen counter  "We are going to get back Hoxton!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Hoxton back

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my take on how Hoxton was taken also I've changed how his breakout went oh and some of the characters might be OOC
> 
> Wolf and Hoxton look like they do in payday 1 but the time setting will still be payday 2 unless otherwise stated below and also the setting for the "cash and jewels" heist in the bank heist in payday 1

 

It was like any other cash and jewels heist - Wolf and Hoxton would take the jewels while Dallas and Chains took the cash. But as they walked through the store towards the vault at the back they all got a bad feeling as it was way too quiet. But nonetheless they continued into the vault. " **Abort**!" Brains voice screamed over their ear piece " **Abort right fucking now**!" But it was too late. Six bulldozers covered the entrance and only exit of the vault "everybody hide!" Dallas whispered-screamed. Chains and Dallas both ran to one pillar while Hoxton and Wolf ran to another on the other side of the room. The space was so tight that they were both chest to chest. "Well ain't this a lovely predicament?" Hoxtons voice whispered suggestively. Wolf looked down at Hoxton and whispered back "There is no time for this right now Hox!" then looked at his surroundings "Ok Hox there is a small window of opportunity...on my mark....go" Wolf moved forwards quietly moving pass the bulldozers with Hoxton right on his tail until Wolf accidental knocked one of the carts with jewels on it, rattling it which caught all six of the bulldozers attention. "Run Hox!" Wolf all but screamed as he ran forwards pass the vaults opening and out into the many hallways towards the back.Maybe it was the heavy sound of bullets or Bain screaming in his ear that made him miss the distressed call of his name being called by Hoxton. It wasn't until he was in the car and the door was being slammed shut while the car sped off did he realised _he left Hoxton behind_.

* **One year later** *

While Chains was working on some files in the dinning room and Wolf was mindless on the computer Dallas walked in with a guy by his side. "Wolf, Chains this is my cousin Houston and he will be joining our payday crew" Dallas smiled proudly

"Join us?" Wolf asked is disbelief "Why do we need another? Just us is fine!"

"We need another because our work is a four man job and eventually you'll have to warm up to him because he is _replacing_ Hoxton!" Dallas yelled in anger at his friends disapproval Chains rose from his chair about to say something when Wolf cut in "He will never replace Hoxton and nobody ever will!" then Wolf stormed out of the safe house and when the sound of his cars engine was a faint noise in the distance Chains spoke up "You did not need to say that Dallas"

"I'm sorry" Dallas replied as he went to one of the back rooms of the safe house

"Your name is Houston, right?" Chains asked the man standing awkwardly in the door

"Yes"

"Well my name is Chains and welcome to the payday crew. I'm sorry about Wolfs earlier actions" Chains walked across the room to shake Houstons hand which he accepted.

"It's fine" Houston replied

* **5 months later** *

Much to Wolfs surprise it didn't take long for him to warm up to Houston. It started when Houston saved his back from being tasered. As soon as they were back at the safe house he apologised to Houston "Thank you for saving me back there"

"It's not a problem, you would do the same for me, right?" Houston asked looking him directly in the eye

"Of course" Wolf replied without hesitation "I'm sorry for judging you so quickly"

"It's fine and completely understandable" Houston replied with a fond smile

After that they were always a team.

* **In the safe house one year after Houstons arrival** *

Chains and Dallas was looking over blueprints of a previous heist while Wolf stood behind Houston who was on the computer and everybody else was out. "Ok everyone!" Bane's voice echoed around the safe house from the intercom on the kitchen counter "We are going to get back Hoxton!" at that everyone raised their heads but Houston "How?" Chains asked "Well I just got wind that he is going to be transported from Washington DC prison to another and we are going to intercept that" "When?" Dallas responded quiet calmly "In three days so everybody ready up and be ready to leave by tomorrow morning!" Bain sounded quiet excited.

"Who's Hoxton?" Wolf heard from behind him.

He turned around to face Houston "He was... Well he is a very good but old friend to all of us" Wolf explained while looking down and missing the knowing looks shared between Dallas and Chains.

* **Later that night** *

Chains pulled Houston away from Wolf and everybody else

"Is there something wrong Chains" Houston asked sceptically

"When you asked about Hoxton before"

"The one who is a very old friend to all of you?" Houston cut in

"To myself and Dallas yes but to Wolf he was more" Chains replied with a peaceful look on his face

"They were boyfriends?" Houston replied bluntly

"Husbands" Chains corrected

"Why hasn't he mentioned this?" asked Houston who was in a bit of disbelief

"Its probably because he blames himself for what happened" Chains replied sadly

"What happened" Houston asked curiously

"Just a heist gone wrong" And with that Chains walked off leaving Houston to process this information.

* **Three days later in DC** *

"Everybody ready?" Dallas asked and everyone replied "Hell yeah!"

"You ready kid?" Wolf asked Houston

"Yeah..." Houston replied. Chains and Dallas were in the ute in the parking lot which was stuck until Wolf and Houston disabled security. It wasn't that hard to find and the guard was easy to knock out. When Houston was done disabling it Wolf voiced over his ear piece "security disabled" "Alright come back boys and we'll head forwards" and they were back in no time. "Setting charges!" Dallas yelled and backed away and then the C4 exploded. Chains was the first to walk through then Dallas, Wolf and finally Houston. Hoxton stood at his full height with a orange prison jumpsuit on and a pistol in his hand with two dead guards. "Did ya miss me ya wankers!" Hoxton stated cheerily."We'll do the meet and greets after time to leave!" Dallas replied while running back to the ute with Chains in tow and Hoxton sure as hell didn't miss Wolfs hand on the small of the new guys back for the few seconds while leading him over the debris of the once concrete wall or when they all piled into the ute with Chains driving and Dallas in the passenger with Hoxton behind Chains the new guy in the middle with Wolf to his side and Wolfs right leg pressed tightly to the other mans with him whispering to him.

 _Hoxton was not jealous_.

* **Back in the safe house two days later** *

Hoxton wasn't trying to act distant since he got back rather he was trying to analyse everything and how much has changed. He had found out the new guy who Wolf was acting up with was named _Houston_ , two ladies have joined the payday crew, _Bonnie and Clover_ and another five guys have joined, _Jacket, Dragan, John Wick, Jiro and Sokol_. "Wow a lot has changed since I was gone" Hoxton said to Chains when they were sitting in the dinning room area

"Yes but they are some things that haven't" Chains replied and Hoxton dismissed it immediately.

Wolf had to admit Hoxton was acting rather distant since he got back and more moody then usual. And he was getting sick of it so when everybody was packing up to leave Wolf grabbed Hoxtons arm "we need to talk" he stated while looking at the others with a ' _you need to go_ ' look which everybody caught and left right away. "What did we need to talk about" Hoxton asked once it was just them two alone in the safe house and turned to face Wolf while also taking two steps back from the man.

Wolf tried not to notice "You've been acting distant to me ever since you got back"

"Not distant, I was just analysing everything and everyone" Hoxton crossed his armed across his chest

"That doesn't call for you acting distant towards me" Wolf could feel his anger rising and tried not to let it show

"Can you please just tell me what's going on with you?"

"I don't need to tell you anything" Hoxton got up and turned to leave when Wolf grabbed his arm and turned him to face him "You don't need to but you should! I'm your husband for gods sake!"

"Since when, huh?! Because it seems to me like you've moved on!" Hoxton screamed

"When the bloody hell did you get that ide- oh...oh" Wolfs voice softened in realisation "You mean Houston?" Hoxton refused look him in the eye "No never he is just like a little brother to me" Wolf pulled Hoxton into a tight hug "No one ever could replace you Hox" and Wolf pulled his necklace out from underneath his shirt which held two silver rings. He pulled the silver one mark 'W' off and placed it back on Hoxtons ring finger while Hoxton pulled the slightly bigger sliver band with a 'H' off the necklace and place it back on Wolfs ring finger.

"I'll love you forever and always Hox"

"I'll love you forever and always Wolf" and then Hoxton wrapped his hands around his husbands neck and kissed him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a lot of notes~  
> First up yes yes ik the ending with wayyyyy OOC for Hox and Wolf but I have to give my bbys a happy ending


End file.
